The Radiant School of Pokemon Part 1: The Gathering
by Emerald Dynamo
Summary: As the Radiant School of Pokemon, an elitist school for those whom have at least 1 "Shiny" Pokemon, begins again, the threat of a reformed Team Galactic casts its shadow over the school, as well as the entire region. No one knows what will happen next as our heroes face numerous challenges, surprises, and, of course, exams. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

**Salutations, all! This is my first independant OC fanfic, and I'm hoping that it will go well.**

**...**

**Yeah; so this is the first chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**...**

**The Radiant School of Pokemon, Part 1; The Gathering.**

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

As my mom's car rounded the final turn, I could finally see the place I had learned to call home over the past year: The Radiant School of Pokemon, or RSP, for short. The thing about this school was that it only accepted those who were lucky enough to have a pokemon who are deemed "Shiny," or of an alternate color. My Riolu, Aurator, and Larvesta, Blazerio, fell under this category, so I was able to attend this school for sure; lucky enough for me. I know from experience that this school is absolutely amazing! Everything is so posh and elegant… I just love it here.

As my mom pulls out my bags from the trunk, I send out my first three Pokemon, which are still in training. I keep the other three back, because they can more than handle themselves. Although no one in the school has seen my other three Pokemon, I constantly assure my peers that they are more than powerful enough to take down a Pokemon League Champion, although I might have been exaggerating a little bit. I also tell them that one is Shiny, to build up anticipation. I feel so evil...

Each of my pokemon react differently to returning to RSP. My Shiny Larvesta, Blazerio, jumps around, excited to finally be back here. My Zweilous, Shadow smiles at first, but then Shadow's two heads start arguing. One head says, _"Well, we're back again… I think." _To which the other replied, _"No duh! Maybe I should have petitioned for a smarter second head!" _They then started biting at each others' necks, to the point where my Shiny Riolu, Aurator, steps in and Force Palms both heads, saying, _"You guys calm down now. We don't want any trouble like last year." _Both necks nod, clearly in pain, and remembering all the damage it had caused last year when it was still a Deino, grimacing at the painful memories. Aurator nods to me, saying, _"Crisis averted." _ I return with a nod, thumbs-up, and a smile.

My mom kisses me on the forehead goodbye, clearly embarrassing me. She then says, "See you at Christmas! Bye!" I wave goodbye, and I sigh peacefully, knowing that I am home once again.

I walk up to the check-in table, and the woman sitting there recognizes me immediately. "Ah, miss Annerion. Welcome back to RSP." I smile in response at my Battle Physics teacher. "Hello, Mrs. Eramone." I respond. She checks my name off, but then she hands me a paper, and her expression suddenly becomes solemn. I lift one eyebrow in a "Huh?" look and she says, "It's a new policy this year. It's a waiver stating that any harm done to you while you are here is not the responsibility of the school… a waiver, if you will. Your parents and/or guardians have signed it in advance; now it's your turn to sign."

I wonder why these people don't have the common sense to have both people sign a form at once, so they would collect the forms in advance. My Riolu asks me, _"Are you sure?"_ sensing my hesitation. I nod and proceed to sign the form, but Aurator is still not convinced that I'm completely sure about this.

Mrs. Eramone then returns to her usual cheery disposition and hands me a package, revealing my uniform for the year. I open the package to reveal three outfits consisting of a black robe with a gold stripe on the sleeves and down the center of the vest, black pants with a vertical gold stripe down the sides, and black shoes. I smirk, as the uniform means I have once again made it into the Advanced dorm. Mrs. Eramone then says, "After students put their bags in their respective dorms, all students are required to go to the central plaza until 12:15 P.M. Lunch will then be served. After lunch, new students will go to orientation; the rest of the students will just do whatever… within reason, mind you. At exactly 5:00 P.M., students will receive their schedules, and we will gather in the central plaza once again for a formal welcome, followed by an exhibition match; a randomly chosen Advanced trainer against a randomly chosen Intermediate trainer. If the trainer does not want to battle, others can, what is the phrase, 'volunteer as tribute'? Then it's free time until lights out at 11:00. Think you can handle it?" I nod, and say, "May the odds be ever in your favor" as I walk away. Mrs. Eramone looks at me as if I'm crazy for a second, then starts chuckling to herself, amused that I matched her Hunger Games reference.

After settling in my room, seeing that my roommate was not there yet, I start on towards the Central Plaza, a moderate walk from the Advanced dorm. As I walk toward the Plaza, taking in the grounds that I had learned to know and love once again, I bumped into a man, knocking off my onyx (not the pokemon, mind you; the gemstone!) necklace. After rubbing my head and putting my necklace back on, I saw Headmaster Oracion. I instantly say, "I-I'm sorry! I'm-" He puts his hand up, and I stop. He puts his hand out, and I take it. "Well, Jade. That was quite the entrance, I must admit." I giggle at this. "I'm assuming lessons will continue as scheduled this year?" I nod frantically. "Of course," he says, "I hope you haven't forgotten all you've learned last year." I shake my head no, and run up to a tree, then hit it with the palm of my hand, breaking the tree into several hundred pieces. "I guess not." He says. "Well, Miss Arroneon, good luck this year." I nod and bow to the Headmaster, then continue my walk to the Central Plaza, wondering exactly how much nostalgia I was going to experience today.

**I know, I know; Short first chapter. But it's supposed to give you other people a chance to submit OCs before I start the next chapter. We will learn more about our main character, as well as how she was able to shatter a tree next chapter, where the antagonist (and possibly a few OCs) will be introduced. I want feedback on this story, so send me ****constructive**** criticisms. I want no flames; I hate using fire extinguishers…  
…**

**…**

**…**

**...  
Oh yeah****! OC Form!**

**...**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Just basic appearance. Clothes, jewelry, etc. will go in the Casual Clothing and/or Other Appearance section.):**

**Personality:**

**Pokémon (Up to 6; with THREE Main Pokemon. Remember; at least ONE has to be SHINY! (So choose wisely.)):**

**Dorm (Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced):**

**Casual Clothing (self-explanatory):**

**Other Appearance (jewelry, scars, etc.):**

**History (details will help very much):**

**Romance (Yes or no; priorities; I will try to incorporate it.):**

**Any Other info you'd like to include:**

**…**

**And don't ask why I included the_ Hunger Games_ references, which I have no dominion over.**

**...**

**Yep. I guess that's it for now.**

**See y'all Next chapter!**

**-E.D.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tests, Allies, and Enemies

**Greeting once again, y'all.**

**I'm back for another chapter of tRSP!**

**…**

**One more thing though. Review Responses!**

**TPNO: Still waiting on that OC… but take your time.**

**Sky123 (Guest Review): Thanks for participation! It seems your character has something in common with Jade… as we'll eventually see.  
****However, I'm going to need a bit more info to put your character in my story; e.g. How many years he's been at the school, his pokemon team's moveset, and preferences for any possible romance. Get these to me, and Breeze (Sky) will be in!**

**HazeledPoppy (Guest Review): No, no. It's not an insult; I thank you actually. I've taken the style of non-text blocking, as you say, and I really like the idea. Also, your OC is awesome! I will definitely use her… just include the three things at the bottom of the chapter, and a shining star shall rise!**

…

**xiLovePandas, Ahkalia, Aristomacho, and HazeledPoppy, thanks for the reviews, as well as the OCs…**

…

**Thank you, all who submitted OCs (especially those who were not aforementioned; I did not forget you!)! I'll tell who submitted who at the end of this chapter (Well, at least those who were introduced this chapter…)**

**Okay. Now that that's over with, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: Tests, Allies, and Enemies.**

I walked into the plaza, marveling at the architecture. Even after a year of seeing it, it never failed to amaze me. I could see several students from all three dorms battling, to see which was better. I straightened my glasses and returned Blazerio and Shadow to their Pokeballs, only leaving out Aurator, the one whom I had a closest bond with.

I had put on my advanced uniform and straightened my hair, so I was sure to turn at least a few heads. Not sure if that's what I wanted, but I guess that was reality.

As I was just stepping in the door, I saw a familiar girl in the blue, silver-striped Intermediate uniform towards me. She was around my height, and had short, spiky red hair. Her blue-brown eyes looked full of anticipation as she ran up to me and almost tackled me in her hug.

"Jade! It's been so long!"

I pushed my friend off of me, and said, "Good to see you too, Bea." I was unsure of whether Bea was going to come back this year, because her family moves around so much. I guess she came back, though. Bea is actually one of the best trainers I know, because she trains constantly, even in the early mornings before class. I heard she even made it in the top 14 in the Hoenn League.

Bea then said, "I wonder how this year is going to go… Mrs. Eramone probably still hates me…"

I smirked at this, and said, "What? Still failing Battle Physics?"

She sighed, and after a few minutes, admitted, "Yeah. How do you ace everything?" I shrugged, only aware that I seemed to know how to do homework by instinct, which was quite strange. "Well, let's go… I believe you kids use the phrase… 'catch up'?" I laughed, and we started to walk together to find a few seats where we could catch up.

I had never really had many friends, besides Bea, of course, at the school, since I was constantly stereotyped as a teacher's pet because I aced practically every class. That's why I was so surprised when a tall guy in the intermediate dorm walked up to us. He looked to be about 5'9", a few inches taller than I was, with long white hair, which seems quite queer, and blue eyes. He seemed to have an adventurous personality, but from what I read in his emotions, he was unsure of his social standpoint. He said, "Hey." I, not wanting any trouble, responded with, "Salutations." Bea said, "What's up?" He held his hand out, and we both shook it.

"The name's Kaisei. Kaisei Arcan. But you can call me Kai. Your names are?"

I stared at Kai for a sec, and from what I could tell, he would be trustworthy. "Okay. My name's Jade Annerion."

Bea then said, "Yeah… the name's Bea Macdonald."

I then said, "So… you seem to be lost," trying to make conversation.

Kai looks at me, then says, laughing, "Yeah. I'm new here, so I really don't have any friends."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "Then what drew you towards us?"

Kai started to say something, then stopped, and thought about it for a second. I rolled my eyes. This guy really was clueless. "Well, I guess you two seemed like the kind of people that would make good friends. Not sure exactly how I came to that conclusion, but I guess it worked out." I looked down at Aurator and Bea for support. Bea just nodded, which led me to my Riolu.

Aurator said, _"I trust him. Perhaps you should lighten up, you know. Get a few more friends this year. I mean, what's the worst that could happen-"_

Aurator was cut off when everyone suddenly went silent. A girl in an Intermediate uniform walked into the plaza, and her emotions were radiating pure pride. She appeared to have the attention of everyone in the room.

I decide, however, that I really didn't want any trouble, and I just sit down with Bea and Kai, and attempt to look unconcerned. Of course, that only brought her on even faster.

She had brown-blonde hair, hazel eyes, an Intermediate uniform, and an utterly atrocious attitude, from what I could see in her emotions. The girl, flanked by several others, walked toward me and my friends. I grimaced, knowing this was about to get ugly.

"Well, who is this, girls? I see she obviously has no sense of fashion." Her friends just snickered at this, and I just sat there. _Oh great. Now, I'm going to have to deal with this._ Kai looked confused, and Bea just sat there, downtrodden. "And her friends… They have no taste in acquaintances. I mean, look at them, sitting around with this pitiful girl as their leader. Shameful; just utterly shameful." Kai looked as if he was ready to punch her to the Reverse World, but I sadly shook my head no, and he backed off.

At that moment, another girl, wearing an advanced uniform, said, "You have no right to call her shameful; I believe the shame is all on your head for such things." I looked at my 'savior' in greater detail. She looked… exotic, I guess. Her black hair literally flowed behind her. She seemed quite menacing there with her Shiny green Dragonite standing right beside her.

The girl with the followers was not amused. She seemed to hate the advanced girl right now. "No one talks back to Azalea Rubinson."

The other girl replied, "I believe I just did, mate. Now please, step away from them."

The girl whose name was Azalea appeared to be raging mad. "We are battling! Now!"

The other girl said, "If you insist…"

Just as they got ready to battle, the clock struck 12:15. Bea and I, out of reflex, sprinted straight to the dining hall, afraid we'd not get a good spot in line. The Kai and the other girls stood there, confused for a second, until they were ran over by a mob of hungry students. After the mob passed, Kai and the girl who saved me stood up and sprinted off after us. The other girls lay there weakly, and they didn't get up for a few minutes.

Several minutes after Bea and I took our seats, Kai and the other girl found us and sat down with us. I said, "Thanks for the save back there," to the girl who had… well, saved us back there. She nodded, and then said, "The name's Winter. Winter DeLaurent." We all nodded our acceptance. At 1:30, the new guys left, which included Kai, Winter, and evidently Azalea and her posse of femme fatales. I was happy to be mostly alone. Bea then went off to train, so I was, in fact, left alone. I pulled out my other two main Pokemon, and we practiced for several hours before heading back into the Plaza for dinner.

After dinner, all the student body gathered inside the Main Auditorium inside the plaza. At once, Headmaster Oracion stepped up to the Podium, and a hush fell over the crowd. Headmaster Oracion said, "Hello, all. Welcome to the Radiant School of Pokemon, and congratulations on making it in. I understand the tests were… unforgiving. Just understand that we have a reputation to uphold. Immoral actions will be punished. Disciplinary officer for this year is Mr. Liffon."

Headmaster Oracion paused, and then smiled. "But what am I standing here talking to you for? You know school policies, right?" There were mutters of agreement among the students. "So, how about some action?" The crowd roared in approval. "Okay. One randomly chosen Advanced Trainer against a randomly chosen Intermediate trainer. And, the chosen Advanced Trainer is…" Students did a drum roll with their feet. "Jade Annerion!" I feigned a smile as I strode up to the stage. "And her opponent will be…" The drumroll was built up as the tension rose. "Mister Kaisei Arcan!"

Kai looked around, as if someone else was going to go up on stage, then he blinked a couple times, and ran up to the stage, taking his place as my opponent. Headmaster Oracion announced the rules. "Each trainer shall have three Pokemon. Three shall be the number of the Pokemon. Two shall not be the number of Pokemon unless you use three. Four shall not be the number of Pokemon used. Five is—

Azalea shouted from the background, "Will you just get on with it?!" Almost everyone laughed. Headmaster Oracion, clearly flustered, called on Mrs. Eramone to be the referee, who agreed.

Mrs. Eramone continued, "This shall be a best two out of three battle. There will be no substitutions, so all pairings are final. This battle shall take place inside the Riverbank Colosseum." The field shifted to a riverside area with several boulders surrounding it, plenty of grass, and tranquil skies. It's the prefect place for an intense Pokemon battle.

Mrs. Eramone said, "Now; Let the battle begin!" I said, "Let's go! Shadow!" My Zweilous appeared before me, ready to battle. Kai smirked, and said, "Go! Ada!" A Shiny Spheal appeared before me. I gritted my teeth, knowing that its ice moves could do massive damage to Shadow.

"Alright, Shadow! Dragon Rush!" Shadow focused itself on its target, and rushed at it at an astonishing speed, slamming into it. Spheal rolled back into place, then awaited orders. "Alright, Ada; Aurora Beam!" The Spheal launched a blast that was all seven colors of the rainbow at Shadow, who grimaced and growled in pain. "I'm sorry, Shadow." I said; ashamed I'd blindly brought him into a failed type matchup.

Shadow roared, and I smiled. My Zweilous was alright for now. "Ada, use Aurora Beam again!" Kai called. The Spheal prepared another multicolored blast and fired it. I smirked. Here was the opportunity for a counterstrike. "Shadow; Dragon Pulse." Shadow blasted a powerful wave of energy from his two mouths, colliding with the aurora beam. Neither blast gave an inch; it seemed like neither one would when. Suddenly, the collision exploded with a, "BOOM!" damaging both Pokemon. Zweilous got up first. I smirked. "Shadow, use Double Hit!" My Zweilous walked up to the Spheal, which was still recovering, and slammed it once with each of its heads. The Spheal rolled back up, which surprised us both. _"This Pokemon is obviously well trained." _Both of Shadow's heads said in unison. I nodded, then said, "Dragon Rush!" As I ordered this, Kai called, "Aurora Beam!" Just as Shadow was hitting Spheal, it launched a close-range aurora beam at Shadow. Both of them were knocked out on the ground.

Mrs. Eramone concluded, "I declare this battle a draw!" I ran up to Shadow, saying, "You alright?" Both heads responded, _"Yes. Now, can you win this for us, Jade?" _I nodded and returned him to his Pokeball.

Mrs. Eramone disrupted our conversation, saying, "Because the previous battle ended in a draw, both trainers will now be expected to use four Pokemon."  
I froze. That would mean I would have to reveal one of my remaining Three Pokemon to everyone…  
The only question is… Which one?

**I really love doing this…**

**Sorry if this chapter disappointed you guys… I'm trying to update as soon as I can, and I thought it would be interesting if I would just end it on a strange cliffhanger for now.**

**OC spectrum:**

**Jade, Headmaster Oracion, Teachers, & Azalea: Moi.**

**Bea Macdonald: Ahkalia**

**Kaisei Arcan: KingofStories01**

**Winter DeLaurent: xXLovemakestheworldgoroundXx **

**Other OCs by people such as HazeledPoppy, Aristomacho, xiLovePandas, and ThePikachuNerdOriginal (if he ever sends it to me…) should be debuting in the next couple of chapters, if all goes well.**

**I am still accepting OCs, for those who are interested. The OC Form is on my first page.**

_**WITH THESE ADDITIONS:**_

**How long has your OC been at the school?**

**Side Taken: Jade or Azalea.**

**Can she shatter trees? lol just kidding... but seriously, if you have any guesses as to how she can do this, feel free to post guesses as reviews.**

**…  
I guess that's it for now. I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**See y'all soon!**  
**-E.D.**


	3. Chapter 3: Match Point!

**Oh, wow… it's been forever since I visited this fanfic… and I'm SO SORRY to all of you people that wanted an update for this story… but at least it's here now, and I'll be hopefully updating my stories a bit more quickly,**

In addition, I'm going to give you guys a preview of next chapter AND the ability to spam me to finish the next chapter… It's the least I can do.

So; here's the third chapter of Radiant School of Pokemon!

**I want to thank you all for your support!**

**Speaking of which; Review Responses: **

**Aristomacho: So you are the first reviewer after all…  
Impressive. As for the errors, I'll attempt to correct them this chapter… Okay?**

**AshKetchumDarkSide: Why thank you. I'm glad you like it. If you have an OC, feel free to send it in.**

**xiLovePandas: I'm glad you really like this... Yes, poor Jade. Who knows what power she's holding back? Well, actually, you'll see.**

**KingofStories01: Yeah, I was a bit rushed… but this chapter is going to be better; I swear.**

…

**Excellent! Let us begin!  
…**

**Chapter 3: Match Point!**

**Jade's POV**

_Hm… Which of my three other Pokemon should I use?_

I guess I'll figure it out when I get there. For now, though, the battle continues.

Mrs. Eramone said, "Alright! Trainers, send out your second pokemon!"

Kai said, "Come on! Nubo, go!" Kai's second pokemon was a Swinub, what looked to be a combination of a mammoth and a pig.

I smiled, and said, "That was a mistake! Go! Aurator!"

My most trusted Pokemon appeared before me and gave me a thumbs-up, saying it was going to be easy. I smirked as well.

Mrs. Eramone started the battle with, "Shiny Riolu vs. Swinub! Begin!"

Kai ordered, "Nubo! Ice Shard!" The pig-mammoth-thing flash-froze several chunks of ice and blasted them at Aurator.

I smirked and said, "Aurator, Psychic." My Riolu's eyes glowed blue and, knowing what I had intended for him to do, brought water out from the nearby river and blasted the ice shards out of the way, also shooting voluminous amounts of water at the Swinub in a makeshift "Water Gun" attack. The Swinub did not like this, and started running around, clearly not liking water. I wondered why Kai kept the Swinub in his team, as he appeared to be a water-type trainer.

And yes, all of my friends will tell you that I am a very inquisitive person, and that Analytic would be my ability if I were a pokemon.

Kai tried to get his pokemon under control, but it just kept running around. Both Aurator and I could tell that it was obviously distressed. Aurator, in an attempt to calm the terrified pokemon down, said, _"I think we should give him a less powerful opponent if we want to win this." _

I nodded, and thought towards him, _"Perhaps you could limit yourself on your power, to give him a fair shot." _

Aurator nodded, and said, "_If you want, my friend, I'll restrict myself from using my Psychic powers." _The Swinub stopped, then nodded.

Kai looked at me, confused, when I answered, "Swinub was just scared of Aurator. He's agreed to stop using his Psychic powers, to keep the battle on."

Kai just stared at me in shock, saying, "You can understand them?"

I looked at him, frustrated, and said, "Duh. My Riolu has telepathic powers due to Psychic. Can we please move on with this?"

Kai appeared to be in complete shock at my sudden snap, but he recovered after a minute, saying, "Alright! Nubo, use Icy Wind!" The Swine pokemon blew a gust of cold air at Aurator. Aurator flinched at the cold air.

I then said, "Double Fighting Destruction!" People just stared at me for a second, then started laughing uproariously. I heard mutters of, "That's not even a real attack!" and "She's so stupid!" But I kept my smirk. The headmaster also grinned to himself, because he helped me perfect this attack.

Aurator charged a Force Palm on one hand and a Drain Punch on the other, then rushed toward "Nubo," I guess, and slammed both of its hands down at once. The Swinub spun around for a little bit, then fell on its side, knocked out.

The crowd went from laughter to silence, obviously confused at what happened.

Kai also stared at me in shock, saying, "Where'd you learn that attack?"

I smirked and replied, "Trade secret."

Mrs. Eramone finally stopped staring, and broke the silence, saying, "And the winner of the second match is Jade Annerion!" A few people started to clap, which I identified as my friends. Several more then joined in, and pretty soon the entire room was clapping.

Kai, under this noise, took the opportunity to think. He thought, _"I think I'm going to use one of my lesser known Pokemon, saving the better one for last… yeah. That makes sense."_

Kai returned his Swinub, as Aurator walked back beside me, hugging my leg for support. Kai then said, "I think it's time for the third match, right?"

Mrs. Eramone replied, "Indeed. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Kai picked a pokeball from his team of five and hurled it, saying, "Let's go! Zela!"

From the pokeball, a pokemon that looked like Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog appeared, with two tails that rotated and what appeared to be fins on its elbows.

I thought to myself,_ Either way, it's going to be a tough opponent. _I then picked up the only pokeball left with a pokemon that was not emphatically overtrained. I said, "Let's go! Blazerio!"

My Larvesta with golden horns immediately started running around, and yelled, _"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"_

Kai's "Tails" as I call it muttered to himself, _"Is he always like this?" _

My Riolu replied, _"Yup." _

The aquatic pokemon then replied, _"Wow. That must be crazy."_

Aurator muttered back, _"You don't know the half of it."_

I then interrupted everyone, saying, "I'm glad you guys are capable of civil conversation, but I believe it's time for a battle."

Mrs. Eramone and Kai both nodded their heads at this, and Mrs. Eramone continued, "Buizel vs. Shiny Larvesta! Let the battle begin!"

Kai immediately said, "Aqua Jet!" The weasel-creature covered itself in water and charged at my Larvesta.

I simply said, "Dodge." Blazerio jumped over the barrage of water, Flame Charging over the Weasel-like Pokemon with an abundance of energy.

Kai then called, "Swift!" The twin-tailed pokemon blasted stars out of his tail. I knew that they would not miss, so I simply countered, "Will o' Wisp!" Blazerio complied, sending several small tongues of flame at Buizel.

The two attacks flew past each other and both connected: Buizel was burned and Blazerio had taken damage.

Kai then called out, "Zela, use Water Gun!"

The Buizel fired a Water Gun at Blazerio. I didn't have time to respond, so it nailed the Torch Pokemon right in the face. Blazerio ran around in circles, crying. Despite the fact that it had grown up from an egg that hatched a year ago at the School, Blazerio still had childish tendencies.

I called out to my Pokemon, "Blazerio, get a hold of yourself!" My Larvesta suddenly stopped where it was in confusion and looked at me in innocence. I smiled. "It's alright. I'm not mad."

Kai interrupted with, "Sorry to interrupt your little 'bonding session,' but Aqua Jet!"

Zela responded instantly, charging, covered in water. I called out, "Flame Charge!" Blazerio complied, running at exactly Buizel's speed and hitting it.

The two pokemon collided, each fighting for the upper hand. Steam was forming from the clash of fire and water. Quickly figuring out that they were both evenly matched, both pokemon backed away, then attacked again, but from a different angle. They repeatedly attacked each other at blinding speed; clashing, then backing away in a repeating pattern that had them dashing all around the stadium, eliciting cheers from the crowd.

However, Blazerio seemed to be gaining the upper hand, because Flame Charge gradually increased its speed, as well as the fact that Buizel was burned. Kai, realizing this, said, "Swift!" Buizel stopped running and fired the Stars once more. Blazerio, still running forward, was smacked by the stars, and was knocked backwards.

Kai smirked and said, "Water Gun!" Just as Larvesta got back up, it was blasted by the stream of water and was slammed against the wall of the colosseum.

"Blazerio!" I called out to my Pokemon, who had been critically injured by the attack. I ran over to Larvesta, who was moaning in pain. I took the young Pokemon into my arms and hugged it close.

In my arms, Blazerio was crying. I was confused, and questioned, "What's wrong, Blazy?"

The Torch Pokemon responded, _"I'm sorry I lost, Jade… Can I make it up to you?"_

I only laughed and nodded, saying, "It's alright, little one. What matters is that you tried your hardest. Don't worry; one of the others will beat Kai; okay?"

Blazerio nodded and said, _"Thank you." _before being returned to its pokeball, all of its previous energy gone.

Kai returned his Buizel and smirked at me as the Mrs. Eramone called out, "The winners of the third match are Kai Anderson and Buizel."

Kai then spoke to me, saying, "What kind of decision was it that pit a Fire-type against a Water-Type? A horrible one, I must assume."

I was furious, and responded, "The fact is, Kai, that my first three Pokemon are still in training, and how else are they going to get it but by battling? And fighting against a Type disadvantage will only make the training better."

Kai replied, "Well, all your trainees are gone. So now, show me your true power."

My eyes glowed brightly with blue energy for a second before I yelled, "Bring it on!"

Mrs. Eramone then said, "Final Round! Begin! Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Kai called out, "Let's go! Tado!" A Lotad appeared from the pokeball.

I grinned. "Is that all you got? This is going to be easy!"

Kai was raging at this point. "Oh, I suppose you can do better?" He angrily asked.

"Indeed I can!" Everyone was looking at me in anticipation.

One of the new kids, wearing an advanced uniform, asked, "Why is everyone staring at this girl?"

An Intermediate student responded, "Well, the only Pokemon we've ever seen from her are her first three. And, it's said that her three other Pokemon could easily win the Sinnoh League!"

The one who asked the question just went wide-eyed before looking at Jade again.

I grinned before throwing a pokeball that was sky blue yelling, "Go! Regent!"

I smiled as everyone was in awe of the Pokemon that appeared.

The Pokemon that appeared in front of me was penguin-like, and was of an icy blue coloration, with three pale yellow horns. It also had three claws and webbed feet that were the same color as its horns. It had a regal, prideful appearance as it roared out its name, "Empoleon!"

Mrs. Eramone gazed at Empoleon for a second before saying , "Final Round; Lotad vs. Shiny Empoleon; begin!"

Kai just stood there in shock at the powerful Pokemon he had to beat, jaw dropped. His Lotad also backed away slightly, in fear.

Jade took this opportunity to retaliate for Kai's earlier trash talk. "What happened to your confidence, Kai? It sounds like it just… vanished."

Kai glared at me. "We can easily win this! Tado, Nature Power!"

The lilypad-like Pokemon focused its energy on the environment. Because of the urban atmosphere, Tado formed three orbs of elemental energy; one of fire, one of ice, and one of electricity. Then, it fired the trio of spheres toward Empoleon in a spiral formation.

Jade, however, was unimpressed. "Flash Cannon." was all she said. Regent quickly formed a glowing orb of pure light energy and blasted it. Although the two attacks collided, the Empoleon's projectile instantly knocked aside the other attack, making the energies explode harmlessly against the wall, leaving one section of the wall frozen, another charred, and a third electrically charged.

The Flash Cannon still pressed on, however, and slammed Kai's Pokemon backwards into the wall.

"Tado!" he cried out, still in shock at Jade's Empoleon's power. Jade smirked at Kai and cluckled to herself, her eyes blazing in pride.

A few seconds later, however, she heard a voice that she instantly recognized in your head. _"I don't like this side of you." _Aurator telepathically said. _"It's so unlike you… I prefer the carefree girl I used to see, who only wanted to help her friends, instead of obsession with revenge."_

Jade instantly thought about what her Riolu had said, and the Emanation Pokemon hugged her. Kai noticed this sudden stop and said, "Perfect! Nature Power again!"

Once again, the Tri Attack formed, and the orbs were loosed once more. However, Jade snapped out of her realized that Empoleon was getting uneasy and she quickly called, "Hydro Pump!"

With a sigh of relief, Empoleon blasted the orbs with thousands of gallons of water. However, it had an unexpected effect when the electric orb paralyzed Empoleon's beak shut and the ice orb froze its wings.

Kai smirked. "Ha! There's no way you're getting out of this now!"

Jade only smiled and said, "Oh really? Drill Peck, Empoleon!"

Empoleon only grunted in response because its beak was sealed shut. It started to spin around in circles, and in doing so, the ice began to melt. Its speed kept on increasing, and eventually the ice completely melted.

Kai got worried and called out, "Mist, Tado!" Lotad nodded and began to exhale a mist that normally would have fogged up the colosseum. However, because Empoleon was spinning so fast, the sheer velocity of the attack created a vortex that absorbed the Mist and shot it up into the air, where the water began to gather and then began to pour on the two Pokemon. Lotad appeared to be healthier after this, and Kai and Jade both said, "Rain Dish," At the exact same time.

They both looked at each other awkwardly before Kai broke the silence with, "Try Absorb!" Vines sprang up from the ground, but they were quickly cut by Empoleon's rapidly spinning, razor-sharp wings.

At this point, Empoleon was spinning fast enough to cause a small tornado. Not wanting that effect, however, Jade said, "Go now! Drill Peck!" While still Empoleon moved at an almost hypersonic speed and smashed Lotad into the wall once more. Lotad, however, would not get up this time.

Mrs. Eramone yelled, "The winners of this battle are Empoleon and Jade. Thus, the winner of this match is Jade Annerion!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as Jade bowed to the audience. As Kai trudged off the stage, however, Jade ran up to him and held out her hand. "Good match, Kai." She said.

Kai shook her hand and said, "Sorry about earlier… it was just…"

Jade smiled in understanding. "A spur-of-the-moment thing? I get it."

Kai smiled before they walked over to our group of friends.

Headmaster Oracion concluded the meeting with, "I hope you all have a wonderful year at the Radiant School of Pokemon! Class schedules, excepting the paper copy you should have been given when you arrivedhad a , are available online, as well as a virtual tour of the campus. Have a good night, everyone! You may go."

The students stampeded out of the room, much to the teaching staff's chagrin.

One teacher commented, "Honestly? They run off right after the meeting's done? Typical."

"Be patient, Klaus." Headmaster Oracion chided the Breeding Instructor. "They will learn eventually."

Jade walked back to her dorm, not wanting the insane amount of attention the rest of the student body was giving her. Kai, Winter, and Bea were desperately trying to keep the mob away, but they were unsuccessful.

At that moment, Jade just… vanished. Kai and the others looked around, dazed, for a second, before realizing that she had vanished from the center of the pack. Kai noted that her eyes slightly glowed blue before she vanished.

Everyone, bewildered, left to their own dorm. Winter, Kai, and Bea were the last to leave, wondering where, exactly, Jade was.

Jade, as it turns out, had fled back to her room. She saw bags on the other bed which she did not recognize, so she knew that she had a different roommate than last year, of which she was glad.

Her other roommate, Katrina, had had a long list of terrible habits like leaving the room messy, forgetting to lock it, and she basically had the same personality as Azalea. In addition, she was really vain. There was no telling how many times she was forced to miss going to battle practice because Katrina said that she "couldn't very well go out looking like this." Jade honestly hoped she had a roommate nothing like Katrina, because it was also how her friends judged her, and thought that Jade was just like her by association.

However, the door unlocked a second later, and Jade was somewhat surprised to be approached by a girl that was around 5'7", with long, black hair tied in a ponytail that fit around her shoulder. She had honey-brown eyes and a lanky body, as well as earrings that were star-shaped, a bracelet that was made of a green gemstone; probably emerald or jade, and surprisingly, a horizontal scar under her left eye.

She appeared to be a bit startled at my sudden appearance in her room, and I could see an Arcanine behind her suddenly move in front of her and growl at me.

Not wanting any trouble, I started to walk forward, to talk to the newcomer. However, the Arcanine tried to bite me, so I stepped a few paces back.

The new girl's eyes suddenly lit up in recognition, as she saw me battle in the exhibition match. So, she said, "It's okay, Alfred. I recognize her; I think." Although the Arcanine was still suspicious of me, he backed down and lay down on the floor of the room.

I was able to walk up to her and hold out my hand, saying, "The name's Jade. Nice to meet you."

Although a bit hesitant at first, the new girl shook my hand, saying, "My name is Yue Wang. It's a pleasure."

Trying to make conversation, I said, "Well, I guess we'll be roommates this year."

She nodded before saying, "Yeah… just who are you, by the way?"

Jade's eyes suddenly widened. "Well, my name is Jade Annerion. I'm a pretty good student, I guess. My friends wonder how I do so well. It has a downside, however." Jade's expression fell with the second sentence.

Yue was slightly intrigued as she asked, "What could that possibly be?"

"Well, I'm basically an "A" student, so everyone thinks I'm arrogant and manipulative when I'm really quite kind, and I never really mean to hurt anyone."

Yue was confused. No one had really been so open to her before, especially when she got to know people. She asked, "Why are you so open to me? No one's ever done that before."

Jade smiled. "I read people pretty well… and I can see we have a lot in common. So I'm going to assume that we'll be good friends."

Yue was still confused. "Then what, exactly, do we have in common?"

Jade continued with, "Well, we're both pretty sarcastic, have exquisite taste in jewelry, and both like to have good friends we can confide in."

Yue nodded and said, "Um… yeah."

There was a bit of an awkward silence after

Breaking the tension, Jade questioned, "Yue is 'moon,' right?"

Yue nodded, smiling. "You're honestly one of the first few people to get that."

Jade smirked.

All of a sudden, Yue's Arcanine tried to pounce on Jade, trying to make friends with her in its own doglike way: licking her face repeatedly.

However, Jade did not see this, but she did see Arcanine pouncing. So, her reflexes lashed out, freezing it in midair with psychic energy. Yue just gasped, confused and startled by this change. Arcanine was even more confused, as it was frozen in midair.

Yue recalled Alfred before saying, "Jade… what was that?"

Jade smirked. "I guess we don't know everything about each other, then.

"My parents had the power to use aura, as we are in direct descent from Sir Aaron, the original Aura Master. My partner pokemon is a Shiny Riolu, and we both are able to use aura attacks, which both come naturally to us. Right now, the only moves I can use are ExtremeSpeed, Force Palm, and, as you saw, Psychic. That's really all I can learn right now, as Drain Punch is a Riolu-only thing. The Headmaster is also an Aura user, just from a different line of descent, so he trains me in the art of using aura."

Yue's skepticism vanished instantly when Jade picked up three pokeballs from her bag and started spinning them around her head.

Yue smirked. "Well, this was very informative. But now, I think sleep would be a good idea."

Jade looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:45; 15 minutes before lights out on a school night.

Jade sheepishly agreed and said, "Yeah… Perhaps we should go to bed."

Fifteen minutes later, they were in their beds, ready to slip into dreamland. As she drifted off to sleep, Jade thought, _"Three new friends within the first day back… I'm glad I returned."_

**Well, that was fun. I'm glad I was able to get this update complete. I certainly hope you liked it. **

…

**Now; as promised, here is the preview of next chapter.**

"**Next time on the Radiant School of Pokemon: After an interesting first week of school, Jade and her friends decide to take the weekend to relax. However, Bea suddenly disappears, and Jade tracks her with aura. However, they find that the only way to free her is a battle. Jade steps up to the challenge, but will it be enough to save her friend? Tune in next time to find out!"**

**I certainly hope that you guys are still willing to stick with this story, despite my slow writing habits.**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this chapter of the Radiant School of Pokemon.**

**Au revoir for now, my friends.**


End file.
